Bad Luck?
by Amber Shayde
Summary: A day on the town with America turns into an unreal amount of bad luck and misfortune. Shayde and Al have been friends for years, so she's use to Al's behavior and habit's addiction's , but she never thought they could get her killed. Will out hero save the day? Or will he stuff hid face? America/OC


**Ok, it's my first attempt at a Hetalia fic so hope it turns out :}**

**I don't own Hetalia just my oc!**

I awoke to the annoying sour of phone bright and early at 1 o'clock pm Monday morning. It was odd for me to wake anytime before 3 but my phone has other plans.

I reached over lazily check the number before answering. "Hello" my voice full of sleep and lacked any kind of happiness over the call.

"Oh hey, Shayde I was wondering if you wanted to come hang with me today. I heard it was your week off, so I thought me being the hero and all, could help you have a good, safe time….." He was rambling on with his usual happy self despite my tiredness I couldn't help but want to go and hang with my hero.

"Alfred" He keeps on rambling "Alfred" I said increasing my volume, "ALFRED, WILL YOU SHUT UP FOR TWO SECONDS SO I CAN ANSWER YOU?" I calmed down a bit taking a deep breath hearing silence on the other end. "Good, now I would love to go out on the town with, but you can't go and stop at every Mickey D's we pass up ok?"

"You got it, meet me at the usual spot o.k.?"

"You got it, Bye"

"Bye"

I hung up my phone and ran to my car knowing he was more than likely all ready at the usual spot stuffing his face before my arrival so he won't "starve" without his drug the burger, at our local Mickey D's. I swear he lives off burgers and if we are what we eat then he's going to be a giant hamburger with a milkshake for a brain.

I looked out my window and watched as the trees turned to the city streets. I never was one for the city but whatever floats abodes boat, won't bother me either way. I don't like all the artificial lights and unnatural mechanical noises that come with a busy city.

I pulled in an empty spot and parked my car in the shade, knowing I wouldn't be back till the end of the day. We normally walk around or use the public transportation to help save gas and avoid a fight on whose car to take.

I spotted Al walking out with a large bag of burgers in his hands with a goofy smile plastered on his face, chewing with his mouth open trying to speck but it only came out as a muffled greeting. I can't help but find this trait of the American utterly gross yet still kind of cute. Like a stray cat you feel sorry for but still think it cute even if it's covered in tics and flees. You know…. it's because you know it's what's on the inside that counts not the outer blemishes.

"Shayde, your spacing out dude" He said waving his hand in front of my face. He since has finished his absurd pile of hamburgers.

"Sorry just thinking I've been reading way too much in the romance category lately. So you ready get started?" I scratched my head smiling at the sandy blond in front of me. Knowing he'd fall for my semi lie seeing. I do read a lot which helps inspire my wild imagination so I can up with a good lie.

"Yeah, let's go!" He grabbed my hand pulling me into the sea of people walking the sidewalk. I'm glad he hasn't let my hand go or I'd lose him in this mess of people, and it feels so….. Right.

{Hours Later}

"Please Shayde just one" Al was on his keens begging me to stop and allow him to a burger. It was cute the first um…. 10 minutes but now it's just annoying. I still don't know how he managed to keep up with me on his knees, I say there bleeding through his pants. "Come on Shayde I saw a chic flick for you, the least you could do is let me get one tinny tiny burger." He looked about in tears. I sighed for the thousandth time that day sitting at the bus stop.

"No, you promised you wouldn't make a fuss over the fast food and look at yourself, if you don't stop stuffing your face you going to lose your sexy strong figure. Then how are you going to save everyone then." If only I thought before I spoke, I just hope he didn't catch the sexy part.

"Your right Shaydelady I need to cut back." He stretched his hand out to me and smiled it was different the most smiles, it looked sinister and just plain out creepy. He just sighed and grabbed my hand and led me in the bus I hadn't noticed arrived. He dragged me in and sat us on seats lining the right wall at the back of the bus as far away from the bus driver as possible.

"Al, are you…" I started but he interrupted me.

"Shhh, I want to show you a magic trick." He smiled pulled out pair of hand cuffs and by the time I blinked it was attached to the metal rail that ran across the top of the seats.

"Alfred what in blazes are you planning on doing?" I asked trying to stay calm.

"I'm sorry Shayde but I can't go one more minute without without my perishes." There must have been a Lord of the Rings marathon on today.

"So what you're just going to leave me here?" I asked knowing his answer as he leaped out the emergency exit of the moving bus landing gracefully on the payment running towards a what assume was a burger joint.

As the bus stopped at a red light I looked around noticing no one else was the bus other than the diver. He looked around 50 with a bald head and a full bear. He looked tiered and stressed. He looks like he hasn't skipped a meal in his life, But than again I doubt Al ever missing one either.

"Mr. Bus driver" I said he looked at me than back on to the road.

"Well whenever you get an opportunity could you help me." I blushed a little and scratched my head sheepishly. "You see my friend kind of handcuffed me to the seat and…. I'm stuck." He just looked at me and stopped the bus on a hill pulling on to the empty car slots. He gave me a look like this happened often, but then again there are some weird people out there and most use public transportation.

"I'll be back.. don't move" He said as if I could and exited the bus leaving the door open. I took in my surrounding, we weren't that far from where Al got off. I hope that burgers worth it cause it will be his last.

I could see the street lights all in a row, I could see a big body of water shining under the moon light. How romantic would it be to rent a row boat and paddle out there and just… I don't know talk.

I felt the bus move a little, thinking the bus driver was back. I was wrong! The bus started to advance downhill toward the water picking up speed. I tried to free myself from the cuffs but I'm not strong enough.

"HELP!HELP!SOMEBODY HELP ME I'M GOING TO DIE. HELP!" I screamed as load as I could knowing I was at a loss.

The bus dove into the deep water off the elevated road. It quickly started to fill with the colder than ice water.

"Alfred F. Jones you BASTARD I SO TOALLY HATE….." Water entered my mouth as I managed to get a breath of air only to be completely submerged in the cold water. I guess this is it for me wow my luck is rotten right now. Everything that could go wrong did and look where it's gotten me. In a nutshell my life will never be complete, I never even got the chance to kiss Al, or learn to play the banjo. Wow there's a lot I haven't done, I guess life is too short and well. I'm a country I have all the time in the world only to die like this. How pathetic.

I heard the water move around me and I looked to my left only to the hero making a last minute appearance. He grabbed the chain and pulled so he wouldn't tear my wrist, and in one movement he did what I couldn't. We quickly swam toward the surface of the water. Well he was helping me but that's beside the point.

The feeling of breathing was amazing despite the air being cold and stinging my lungs it felt nice. "A-a-al-l-fr-r-ed I-I-I ve-e-ery m-m-u-u-ch dislike y-y-you r-right now" I spoke with a stutter from the cold as he swam us back towards the shore. I guess it's good he's so strong.

"Look Shayde I didn't know that, THAT would happen but the hero always saves the day." He picked me up like you would an infant and carried me toward what I assumed would be towards our cars. "I'm sorry" he whispered cuddling me closer. The only reason I haven't hit him and walk on my own is because he's warm. In fact so warm I may just….

{fallen asleep just so you know :)}

"NNNNNNNOOOOO! STTTTTTOP THE BBBBUUUSS!" I screamed at the top of lungs jolting awake. I looked around me and saw I was in Al's guest bed room, in Al's shirt and shorts. I just hope he has a maid because otherwise I may die of embarrassment. Not that my hearts racing all ready and I'm freezing to add to my body's current state of panic.

I stepped out of bed feeling wetness under my feet and panicking slightly, once I knew it was my imagination I ran towards the sandy blonde's room. I opened the door and sprinted towards his bed and dived right in.

"W-what are you…" She started very shocked.

"It's not my fault it's that dam Post-Traumatic stress. Please Alfred…I forgive you if it helps." He just looked at me and pulled me closer to him. I was facing him and he facing me we both we just staring at each other and like that he leaned in and I did too and we kissed. He was so gentle and surprisingly he didn't taste like a Big Mac.

We broke for air, "Alfred I've known you for a long time, and well I just want to say…. you can annoy me to the point I have to go see a shrink every other Tuesday" He looked like a beaten stray cat again so I didn't keep the pause on for long "But it's because I love you that I don't mind"

"I love you too." He then looked at me and smiled "I BET YOUR GLAD YOU THE HERO." Don't he have neighbors?

"Yeah nothing like a strong hero to save the day" I smiled and snuggled closer to Al.

"You left something out" He said smiling.

"What?"

"Your Hero's Sexy Strong Figure." Yep he heard me earlier.

"You heard that?" I could feel the color enter my face.

"Yep, goodnight, love"

"Night Al"

And that was the begging of our more than friends relationship. I must say my trips to therapy lessened after awhile and well Al still likes to eat just not…. what am I saying he still the same other than he's love for me. It's constantly expanding like his waist line should. He never has let me live down my sexy strong comment and brings it up often. I guess my lucks returned hopefully for good but if not there's my hero.

**Well I think I did decently, I've had this plot in my head for awhile and thought of the American for some reason. I love reviews and as for criticism please don't just dog me and hit blow the belt. Be nice and specific as to what's wrong.**

**As always I would like to think my beta for editing my "art" ;} **

**P.S I know that a country doesn't really "die" but she just threw that to the wind and panicked and forgot that small detail. ;}**


End file.
